Grooming From Head to Toe
There are several places to choose from when looking to keep your appearance top notch. Research has been done to pick through all the possibilities and narrow them down to simply the best. Recommendations from EIU students and residents of the area, prices, and locations have all been considered when choosing which options to list. Head: When looking for a cut or color going somewhere new can be discomforting and build up anxiety. Sure, hair grows back, but waiting five months for a bad hair cut to grow out isn’t worth the risk. Out of the long list of hair salons in the area, only a few are trusted. Most students wait until returning home on break to go to someone they trust. Razors Edge: 102 Douglas Street Robinson, Illinois 62454 (618) 544-4247 “Good service and pricing” keeps customers coming back, added bonus: hair products available for purchasing, Emajonashon: http://www.emajonashonstreet.com/ Customers say it is cute and reasonably priced, the company is currently working on a website, which will help them stand out against the others who don’t. No matter where you go for a cut, color, or trim make sure to be clear about what you want. Communication between a stylist and his or her client is crucial. The most common haircut complaint is a trim that got cut too short. To avoid getting extra inches off your length, ask your stylist to dust your ends. It is a term that means only a small amount will be cut off the bottom so your hair looks the same length yet has the healthy just cut look. Waxing: This is also a service that requires skill and experience. One place topped all the others. First Impressions: 1408 6th St Charleston, IL 61920-2736 (217) 345-4247 They have a private waxing area, great performance record, and a professional demeanor. If your eyebrows are what need some cleaning up an easy way to check your salon’s work is to take a pencil and hold it straight up against the outside of your nose nostril, this should line up where the thickest part of your eyebrow starts. Then take the pencil and angle is to line up with the outside corner of your eye, this is where the eyebrow should end. The arch is the most important part of the eyebrow in helping define the face. The arch should be right above the outside of the iris in your eye. Hands & Feet Jackie’s Nail Salon : 132 Dettro Dr Mattoon, IL 61938-9012 (217) 234-2566 Great Service, the manager is always present and walks around to ensure that the service provided goes above and beyond. The massage chairs for pedicures add extra comfort to an already soothing experience, and you can buy extra massage time for pedicures or manicures. Body Tanning beds Tanning beds have been deemed a direct cause of skin cancer and should be used with caution. If you have had severe sunburns in your life or have light skin among other factors your chance for skin cancer increases. http://www.mayoclinic.com/health/skin-cancer/DS00190/DSECTION=risk-factors The Body Shop: 1406 6th St Charleston, IL 61920-2736 (217) 348-8267 Customers say it is “inexpensive”. For EIU students or residents who live on the non-campus side of Lincoln this has a convenient location. Trim Tone and Tan: 904 Lincoln Ave Charleston, IL 61920-3004 (217) 348-5206 This tanning salon is close to campus. Also said to be reasonable priced, they also have good service and is clean. Tan Express: 636 W Lincoln Ave Charleston, IL 61920-2444 (217) 348-1690 Although those who did not go here said it was too expensive, they are always booked and appointments are recommended. Those who tan here say it is clean and the beds are strong, which results in a better tan. Spray Tans ( UV Free): Coed Hair Salon: 429 Lincoln Ave Charleston, IL 61920-3025 (217) 348-7818 Although some tanning salons have the UV Free Spray booth, like Tan Express, COED Hair Salon has the best spray tan in town. Research found an overwhelmingly positive response from customers. $20 for a spray which can last anywhere from 5 to 9 days depending on activity and the amount of showers taken during the week and is streak free. The service is extremely personable. The employees make sure you are comfortable and give clear directions on how to prepare before being sprayed and elongate the life of your tan. Gyms EIU REC has an unanimous win: Mainly because it is included in an EIU Student’s tuition, but can be entered for a price as well. Early mornings usually consist of residents of the area, including teachers of the university, all who are trying to beat the rush of students who come in later in the day. Complete with a track, dance room, aerobics room, weight-room, basketball and racket ball courts. Also has group training classes; most attended include Abs Class and Cycling. http://www.eiu.edu/~crecsrc/ Let these businesses help you show the world how good you feel on the inside by conveying it on the outside. First impressions are important and a lot can be said by how well you take care of yourself. You can get reviews and directions to all these businesses on http://www.eiurocks.com/hair-styling/